


Night In (As You Wish)

by meisterful



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Law and Order: DCU, campuscop!babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meisterful/pseuds/meisterful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law and Order: DCU one shot. The truth of Soul's name and why he goes by his middle name. Takes place shortly after the events of Law and Order: DCU. Fluffy as a Build a Bear Factory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night In (As You Wish)

Soul’s voice crackled irritatedly over the phone,

“Watch a movie on your eleven inch laptop rather than my 43 inch, high definition TV?”

Maka huffed into her phone and continued filing her nails. 

“My first class tomorrow is at seven. If we’re gonna watch a movie tonight, we’re doing it here where I can roll out of bed ten minutes before class and still be on time.” 

“And your roommate? You know she always talks through everything.”

“She’s not here tonight. Liz caused a scene at lunch, declared she simply couldn’t stomach the food anymore, packed a bag and took Patti off to Kid’s for the rest of the week. So do you want to watch a movie or not?”

Soul stifled a chuckle before answering,

“I’ll be there in twenty.”

“Drive sa-”

He hung up before she could finish and she threw her phone across the room to the end of her bed, muttering about stupid boys with their stupid bikes who liked to speed when no one was around to stop them. 

He arrived in ten minutes, suggesting he had not in fact driven safely. Maka greeted him at the door, already in her pyjamas, with a frown and hands on her hips. 

“Don’t start.” Soul muttered.

“I’m choosing the movie.” Maka countered, moving aside to let him in. 

When The Princess Bride started playing, Soul moaned and flopped face down on the bed. 

“I never should have told you!” 

Maka rubbed his hair affectionately and flicked his cheek. 

“Robert Soul Evans-”

“Don’t you tell anyone! You promised!” he peeked out at her from under his bangs. 

Maka dropped down opposite him so that their noses nearly touched.

“As you wish.”

He bumped their noses lightly.

“Smooth.” 

Maka smirked before rolling off the bed and onto the floor, shrieking as she fell,

“Aaaasss yooouuuu wiiiiiiissh.”

Soul leaned over the edge nervously, tense and worried she’d hurt herself. He relaxed when she started laughing.

“Fuck you Maka.”

Maka pushed herself up on her knees and shuffled towards him.

“Shut up and watch the movie.” She kissed his cheek quickly, leaving him frozen and flushing. “Dread Pirate Robert...”

He reached for her sides, tickling mercilessly. 

“I’ll show you dread pirate.” he muttered as she squirmed beneath him. 

“As you wish.” she choked out between involuntary laughs. 

“You little shit.” he whispered, ceasing his assault. 

Maka giggled and sat up, nudging him with her shoulder. Soul nudged her back before flopping down over her with his head in her lap. Maka brushed her fingers through his hair, picking out dried clumps of gel. 

“We can watch something else if the movie really bothers you.”

“S'fine.” his breath ghosted across her thigh, “and I’ll dread pirate you if you repeat this, but its actually one of my favourites.” 

Maka smiled and hmmed in response. And when later, once the credits had rolled and both were already half asleep, when Maka grumbled that her bed was too small for two people, Soul wrapped his arms around her and muttered,

“Inconceivable.”


End file.
